Charmander
|GrHodowli2= |StylCiała=06|Płeć=1:7 |Waga=6,9|Wzrost=0,7 |Statystyki= }} Charmander to Pokémon typu ognistego. Charmander ewoluuje w Charmeleona, który następnie ewoluuje w Charizarda. Wraz z Bulbasaurem i Squirtlem, Charmander jest jednym z trzech starterów Pokémon z regionu Kanto. Biologia Fizjologia Charmander jest pomarańczowym stworzeniem przypominającym dwunożną salamandrę z niektórymi cechami dinozaura, szczególnie jak u teropodów. Charmander ma cztery małe kły widoczne na górnej i dolnej szczęce, jego spód ma rozległe zabarwienie kremowego koloru. Jej najbardziej zauważalną cechą jest płomień na końcu ogona. Mówi się, że jeśli ten płomień gaśnie, Pokémon umiera, choć nigdy nie działo się to w anime. Charmander został opisany jako ładny, ale mimo to trzeba być ostrożnym, ponieważ jego pazury są ostre i mocne, a więc potencjalnie niebezpieczne. Różnice płci Brak. Zdolności specjalne Charmander może ziać ogniem, co pozwala mu korzystać z szerokiej gamy ognistych ataków. Jednak siły te są bardzo ściśle związane z siłą i zdrowiem Charmandera, ponieważ opierają się na życiu, które podsyca płomień na ogonie. Z czasem, Charmander może nauczyć się potężnych technik, takich jak Miotacz Płomieni. Może nawet nauczyć się oddychać niebieskim płomieniem Gniewu Smoka. Zachowanie Charmander jest najbardziej łagodnym na swojej linii ewolucji. Jego zdrowie i emocje można łatwo odczytać, zwracając uwagę na płomień na końcu ogona. Na przykład, jeśli płomień rośnie gwałtownie, Charmander jest prawdopodobnie zły, a nawet skłonny do użycia Gniewu Smoka. Są traktowane jako dobrze wychowane Pokémony. Są tacy, którzy mają wrażenie, że jest silniejszy niż Bulbasaur lub Squirtle. Jednakże jego siły w walce są bardzo ściśle związane z jego kondycją i zdrowiem. Są one również uparcie lojalne. Siedlisko Charmandery są rzadko spotykane w naturze. Czasami mogą gromadzić się w miejscach bardzo gorących, takich jak czynne wulkany. Mogą także rozwijać się w skalistych górach lub w kamieniach, skałach i jaskiniach. Zazwyczaj pochodzą z Kanto. Dieta Charmander jest zazwyczaj wszystkożernym Pokémonem. W anime Ważniejsze występy Charmander Asha W odcinku ''Charmander - Zabłąkany Pokémon'', Ash, Misty i Brock natknąli się na Charmandera, który został opuszczony przez swojego trenera, Damiana, który dba tylko o silne Pokémony. Początkowo Charmander odmówił opuszczenia miejsca, czekając na powrót Damiana. Jednak, gdy pojawiła się ulewa, Charmander zaczął chorować i Ash wziął go do Centrum Pokémon. Charmander zdał sobie sprawę, że Damian nie był dobry, i dołączył do Asha. Od tego czasu rozwinął się w Charmeleona, a następnie w Charizarda. Zippo, Charmander Ritchie'ego Ritchie posiadał Charmandera o nazwie Zippo, który zadebiutował w odcinku ''Przyjaciel na śmierć i życie''. Inne W odcinku ''Podróż na linii startu'', Gilbert miał rozpocząć swoją podróż jako trener, ale startery przestraszyły się Taurosów Asha i uciekły. Profesor Oak, Tracey, Delia i Gilbert podzielili się w celu znalezienia trzech Pokémonów. Charmander był pierwszym znalezionym. Charmander wystąpił w ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate'' jako lider zespołu Go-Getters. Drugoplanowe role Charmander został wymieniony w pierwszym odcinku anime jako jeden z trzech starterów Pokémon. Ash marzył o posiadaniu jednego, choć był to jego ostatni wybór. Jednak, gdy przybył do laboratorium Oaka, dowiedział się, że było już za późno, bo ten został już wybrany przez kogoś innego. Charmander był stosowany przez jednego ze studentów Szkoły Trenerów Pokémon w odcinku [[AG015|''Kto rządzi w szkole!]]. Inny Charmander był widziany z prof. Oakiem w odcinku [[AG071|''Wspaniała szóstka!]] wraz z Bulbasaurem i Squirtlem. Inny był widziany w odcinku ''Na właściwym miejscu o właściwej porze'' wraz z innym Bulbasaurem i Squirtlem. Pokédex EP011 - Charmander. Na końcu jego ogona od urodzenia pali się płomień. Panuje przekonanie, że Charmander umiera, kiedy ten płomień zgaśnie. Ewolucja Znane ataki Ciekawostki *Charmander to kontaminacja słów char (spalić) i salamandra. Zobacz też */Galeria/ *Charmander Asha *Zippo Kategoria:Pokémon Kategoria:Pokémony z gen. I